Media streams such as a radio or television transmissions, videos, or DVDs are generally controlled and presented by a communication system such as a radio or television receiver, a video recorder or DVD player. A user may control the presentation of the media stream by directly operating the communication device so as to select a particular media stream or particular sequence of the particular media stream. The known media streams and known communication devices are satisfactory in the presentation of a media stream in a sequential fashion. However, when it comes to commercial utilisation of the media stream the known communication systems may be further improved in order to serve multi-technical communication systems, i.e. combinations of communication systems, and to fulfil future customer demands for versatility of their communication devices and media stream products.